Acceptance
by knockonheavensdoor
Summary: A small account of a vague little concept. Where gods try to accept that they need to let go of the past so they can live their present.


It seemed like a battle.. Two people of the opposite gender looking at each other without blinking. One had eyes reflecting a myriad of emotions while the other showed nothing but emptiness. Both seated and looking towards one another, waiting for the other to break. Yet neither did. The woman sat with a stiff posture knowing this battle was going a bit longer than she expected. She had her hands folded in front of her looking at a man in his late twenties. He was seated haphazardly on the couch like a child would when bored.

A sigh escaped and from a mouth and the other person smiled knowing that they had won.

"So?"

"Yeah not everything has been good."

The man shuffled his posture into a proper one with his back straight and a downcast gaze. A battle was over but another one had started this time inside one of them.

"That's a change. Usually you are the one who looks at the bright side of everything yet today you sound defeated."

Defeat. A word that was known by both but not experienced. So when the word was spoken by one the other showed a smirk.

"Defeat? Do you even know what that is? "

"No I don't to be fair but if it did look like something it would be the scene in front of me."

The smirk changed into a full blown smile. One could even see some teeth peeking out. A pair of eyes looked down and said

"I am not defeated. I have just accepted that it was something that I caused. If i had been stronger none of it would have happened."

"So you failed?"

""Heh another word that you don't know the meaning of. Are you sure you are fine today?"

An irritated grunt would have been heard had someone been in the room. But given the two people in question would the conversation take place if there was another person there? No.

The woman shifted bit to the side so as to show her displeasure and started looking through the window. She saw the flowers blooming. There were pink, yellow and red flowers. She wished there were some black ones also. They would properly reflect her heart right now.

"Are you going to say something meaningful today?"

"Didn't you just say that today I said somethings that I don't usually do. Come to think of it I have never said most of the words that have been spoken today."

A sad sigh resounded in the room as if the sound would break the walls at any point. The walls trembled a bit as if wanting to run from this conversation. The woman kept looking at the scene outside as if the man inside didn't matter at all. Yet she knew that he mattered. He mattered the most to her. Yet these talks were necessary. Necessary for him and her. He was suffering and she was suffering not because of one another but because of who they were.

Another sigh was heard. This time there was as crack on the wall. The flower pot shattered into thousands of small pieces and the windows broke.

"So is this the end?"

The one who asked the question kept looking at the scene in front of them while the other did the same. After what seemed like an eternity a small sound could be heard. The crack in the wall was becoming smaller and smaller. In the end it looked like the wall never had a crack. The pot became whole out of nowhere and the windows grew glass. The room became like it always had been. Yet the people inside were not the same as before.

A question was asked and an answer was expected. She shifted her eyes towards him. This time her eyes held emotions that he had seen in a long time. It was as if she could barely hold her emotions in check anymore. When he saw this he smiled. A smile that she had not seen in a long long time and that broke any barrier she had kept. A couple of tears left her eyes painting lines on her face. He looked at them as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Before a single tear left her face and fell to the ground he sat up and ran towards her.

The distance between then was not large. They were seated facing one another with only some feet between then. Yet when he saw the tears he ran. This was not something he should have done but he couldn't stop himself. He collided with her with such a tremendous force that both of them were thrown back into the wall. This time the wall could not keep them in and gave in. A hole was made. The collision however was not done to hurt her. Once he had reached her he opened his arms and hugged her so tightly that she thought she would melt into him. The force of the run sent them flying through the wall and then another wall. Once the last wall was broken he flew upwards into the sky with her in his arms as tightly held as before.

He could break diamonds if he wanted to. He just needed to exert enough force. The force that he always kept in check. However this time he let go just like he had all those years ago. He didn't know why he didn't restrain himself. It had been so long since he had let go of all his restrictions. He looked down and was afraid to see an angry face or far worse the face of a person in pain. What he was met with was something that made him fly faster with a smile that would rival the brightness of the stars

When he hugged her it was with a force that she had not experienced in years. Instead of fighting it like all those years ago, she gave in. The feeling that she experienced when she gave in was something she had been missing all these years. She did not want to stop and as such exerted her own force. She thought maybe if she used all her strength they would become one. That would make her happy. She hadn't been happy for some time. So she used all her strength to push him towards her. Inside her mind she knew that compared to his strength hers would not be able to do much. But she tried. She wanted him to know that she wanted to be as much part of him as he wanted to be of her.

After several seconds he stopped flying and tried to look at her face. Yet she wouldn't let him pry her out of her grasp.

"Can we just stay like this for some more time?"

"You can stay like this for eternity if you want to."

She let out a satisfied sigh and tried to sneak her face further into his chest. He smiled and began caressing her back. He played with her hair a bit which made her giggle. After a while he put his hand on her bare back and left it there. Her touch was intoxicating. He kept thinking why he did not do this in the past few years. All he had to do was go to her. But he had kept his distance. He knew why and wondered if she knew since she had always been right besides him even when he had shut himself from her. He smiled. Of course she knew. She always knew everything about him even things he himself didn't know.

"I am sorry."

These words should have been said earlier maybe years before but as it is said better late than never.

"I love you"

She let go of him and looked into his eyes.

She put her hand on his heart.

"Just like you know the rhythm of my heart I know the emotions of yours. Thank you for existing. As long as you exist I will be besides you."

He took her hand into his. And leaned down to kiss her. They had kissed in the past years but this kiss was different. It held emotions long overdue. After some time she let go. She faced him as if wanting to know what he was thinking and at the same asking him to peek into her mind.

"You know he chose it. He chose to end it that way. He always had a plan and in the end his plan saved everyone."

"He didn't have to do it.."

"When she died he lost his will to live. He tried but couldn't go on. Maybe he finally is with her in the afterlife if there is one"

Both of them looked towards the moon and remembered the fateful day. The day everyone died and they were no longer needed.

"We are the only ones here."

"So we have to live for everyone."

They looked into each others eyes with understanding. Yes they had to exist. For them and for each other.

They once protected a world. It had taken years to loneliness for them to come close to one another. While being together they still held secrets and guilt that made them empty. But now everything was fine.

They had accepted the would live because neither wanted to leave the other one alone.

Maybe in the coming years the cycle would repeat. Maybe they will again grow apart and come close again. Such could be the life of immortals. However they had made vows and would keep them no matter what for one was the keeper of justice and the other was a beacon of truth.

In a world at some point in time a war took place. Two people saw many of their comrades die over years. But his death was what opened the gates for two Meta humans to become Gods. just before his death he looked solemn like he knew his death was needed. He looked at them and smiled. A smile that was rarely shown. He had been alone for some time and craved for her. Then there was ash. The darkness had scummed so that a sun would rise. The sun did rise but with its rays came the full force of truth. The world was shaken because the two combined tore away at anything that came in front of them until nothing remained. In the end chaos could not face the truth and the sun watched as chaos died.

They won the war but universe was not without reactions. They had to pay a price. A world lost two gods and a world gained two. A world that they had saved and didn't need them was torn from them. A world that didn't need them was given to them.


End file.
